Black Knights' Fortress
The Black Knights' Fortress aka Kinshra Fortress is a castle north of Falador, Asgarnia and is home to the Black Knights. It is inhabited by Black Knights and Fortress guards. This area was formerly used in the Black Knights' Fortress (quest), and is now used in the Death of Chivalry. Additionally, it is where King Arthur is held during King's Ransom. The Fortress can be used as a training ground for players, but is almost always empty. On the second floor, several Black Knight characters can be attacked by players. This is also true for the Black Knights on the roof of the Fortress. On the Fortress' second floor, a Chapel is located, containing several Monks of Zamorak and Clerics of Zamorak. These cannot be killed, as is the case for Knights on the Third Floor. The Fortress is a great place to get the Black knight kill count up after you have done the Wanted! quest. In order to access the interior of the building, one must be wearing one of the permitted sets of armour, which includes Black armour. A full list can be found below. History Not much is known about the history of the fortress prior to the year 163, except that it was built with the support of King Raddalin to thank the Kinshra for their assistance in protecting Falador at or prior to year 8 of the Fifth Age. Overview The fortress is built on a hill north of Ice Mountain and can only be entered by traversing a bridge over a chasm with many skeletons. Ground floor The entrance hall contains two side halls with tapestries documenting some Kinshra history on the wall. The south-western trapdoor gives access to the cellar, which, in turn, allow entrance to the Black Knights' Catacombs. The western and eastern sides contain barracks for the knights. To the north is a prison, although it is located a floor lower. The north-west has a room with various torturing devices, such as iron maidens and racks, as well as a stairs leading upwards. First floor The north-western part of the first floor contains a kitchen, along with a wine barrel room and one for general storage. The northern part contains the dining hall, with separate tables for regular and elite knights. Instead of a floor, the tables are on a grill, allowing the knights to throw leftovers and bones into the prison below. Along the western wall are the slave barracks, and an armoury along the eastern wall, which gives access to a balcony. The southern chamber serves as chapel, containing a very large chaos altar used for worship and as a ritual stone for sacrifices. A staircase leads up in the south-eastern tower. Second floor The second floor has two more tapestries as well as some bookshelves near the stairs. There is a balcony allowing one to view the chaos altar. The middle of the floor contains the elite knights' private rooms. Captain Dulcin's office and bedroom are in the north-east, next to the treasury. The north-western chamber houses a training area for knights. Both this and Dulcin's room have stairs leading upwards. Roof The stairs in Dulcin's office lead to the attic, ritual chamber and makeshift residence for Lensig. It also has a bank chest. The other stairs lead to the roof, which, apart from many cannons, contains only a large but inaccessible room of unknown contents. Equipment that allows access to the fort * Guard uniform ** Bronze helm ** Iron chainbody * Black armourIncluding trimmed, gilded, heraldic and bugged versions. ** Black full helm ** Black platebody ** Black platelegs * Dagon'hai robesNecromancer gear will not work. ** Dagon'hai hat ** Dagon'hai robe top ** Dagon'hai robe bottom * Elite black armour ** Elite black full helm ** Elite black platebody ** Elite black platelegs * Black Knight captain's armourThe cosmetic override obtained after The Death of Chivalry works. ** Black Knight captain's helm ** Black Knight captain's cuirass ** Black Knight captain's gown ** Black Knight captain's gauntletsPart of the disguise, but not necessary for entry. ** Black Knight captain's boots * Skull of Remembrance, which teleports the player directly into the castle Trivia * Among the chants spoken by the monks around the altar on the first floor is "Zamorak o domine, Dona eis requiem" - mimicking a verse from Pie Iesu which featured several times in . * The fortress is now north of the Wilderness Wall, although it does not count as being in the wilderness. Gallery Black Knights' Fortress dining hall.png|Black Knights' Fortress dining hall. Black Knights' Fortress altar.png|The altar to Zamorak in the Black Knights' Fortress. Black Knights' Fortress kitchen.png|The kitchen, complete with slaves. Black Knights' Fortress treasure room.png|A treasure room. Black Knights' Fortress training area.png|Black Knights Fortress training ground. Black Knights' Fortress torture room.png|A nasty torture room. Black Knights' Fortress catacombs trapdoor entrance.png|Trapdoor to the Black Knights' Catacombs fi:Black Knights' Fortress (rakennus) no:Black Knight's Fortress es:Black Knights' Fortress Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Asgarnia Category:Locations in Betrayal at Falador Category:Black Knights' Fortress